Even Across Time
by Patcher
Summary: "W-Wait for me... ..."-Those were the last words left by Nowaki to Hiroki after the accident. But can everything remain when Nowaki finds himself in the time before meeting Hiroki? Junjou Egoist. NO character death. On hiatus.
1. Even Across Time

To readers reading this story: If you do find any similarities to another story after reading this, I would suppose it's 'In This Life' by Darkestforever. But our plots are rather different, so I guess it's not a rip-off. We've cleared things up (is this the right way to put it?) and if you've got any dissatisfaction, please PM me. Do not leave nasty, anonymous reviews like the one I have in my review page right now. : It's upsetting for any author to read a review like that. Do do the same for 'In This Life' by Darkestforever. - 07.11.0210

* * *

Chapter 1: …Even Across Time

"Hiro-san, we've got everything we need." Nowaki smiled at the smaller man beside him. "Right. But are you sure you're going to be able to make dinner and not skip out on me again?" Hiroki asked with a serious face.

The couple walked down the street as usual, and everything was the way it was supposed to be. Nobody could foresee what they had coming their way.

Both of them were heading for the traffic light when Nowaki suddenly popped a question. "Hiro-san, what do you want for our anniversary?" Hiroki choked on his saliva. "A-Anniversary? W-When the hell is that? We are not _m-married_, so what the hell are you thinking?"

"It's the day when we first met each other… Remember?" Nowaki could not help but treat that day as special. It was the day where everything began.

"B-Baka! Who'd remember? I'm busy enough with work as it is!" Hiroki lied through his teeth. Translation: "My dear Nowaki, of course I remember! It's an important day!" But Nowaki could only smile.

_Honk! Hoooonnnnk!_

A distant honking could be heard when Nowaki and Hiroki was crossing the road.

Both of them didn't hear it. They were in their own conversation, too absorbed too hear anything other then each other. Until it was too late.

But Nowaki saw it. He saw it coming straight for them. All he could think of was to push Hiroki out of the way. And all he saw was a big, black blur image right in front of him. Something that looks familiar to a monstrous truck.

Hiroki knelt on the concrete made of tar. He stood up and turned around. "Nowaki, why the hell did you-"

"Someone's hit!" Hiroki heard a lady shriek.

_No way._

"Call the ambulance!"

_This can't be happening._

Hiroki stared Nowaki, lying on the ground where they had been walking just before. His eyes widened at the sight- blood was gushing out from nowhere; the pool of blood threatened to drown Nowaki, and no one could tell where the blood was oozing out from. A crowd had started to gather.

The truck had swerved and hit into a lamp post, but Hiroki couldn't be bothered about that. He continued to stare at the bloody mess before him.

_Nowaki…Nowaki…_

"NOWAKI!" Hiroki cried in agony as he ran forward, pushing his way through the gathered crowd.

"Nowaki, talk to me!"

_C'mon!_

"H-Hiro-san…" Nowaki muttered breathlessly as he lifted his trembling hand that felt five times heavier than normal.

_God, he's alive…_

Hiroki caught hold of Nowaki's hand loosely and rested his cheek on it.

"Nowaki, don't you _dare _close your eyes now! And open your damn mouth and speak louder! I can't hear you!" The tears that stung his eyes before threatened to fall.

"H-Hiro-san," Nowaki began again. "W-Wait for me… …."

Nowaki's eyelids seemed to be heavier each second, and he was clearly closing them slowly, yet without warning. Nowaki's hand slowly slipped put of Hiroki's loose grasp, leaving trails of blood along his face. Hiroki took hold of the hand that was almost out of his reach again and all he could think of was ways to wake Nowaki up.

"Nowaki! Wake the hell up! What do you mean wait?" Hiroki started to shout in between sobs. "C'mon! Damn it! Why the hell did you push me out of the way?"

_W-Wait for me…_

"Nobody wants you to play hero, so get your bloody eyes open!"

_I love you…_

"Damn it, NOWAKI!"

The crowd was silent now, witnessing the whole scene, and heard everything. Some even could not even bear to look at Nowaki and Hiroki; not because of the blood, but because of the death that was pulling them apart. A tear was seen rolling down the shadow overhanging at his forehead.

The ambulance came, Nowaki was on the stretcher, Hiroki went with the ambulance, and Nowaki was in the emergency operation room. Everything happened so fast, Hiroki could not even remember when he was sitting outside the operation room, praying, hopping Nowaki could be safe.

_ -4 HOURS LATER-_

Hiroki was starring at the sign when the light went off, and the surgeon came out of the room. He was standing outside the door before he knew it, and the doctor was shaking his head.

"The lad lost a lot of blood, the operation was a success though. The man was lucky he's even breathing now. But…"

Hiroki was with Nowaki in the white room, with four walls facing them. Nowaki was lying on the bed which actually seemed small, for a man of his height. His hands were pricked with tubes that Hiroki was unfamiliar with, since he had never been in a hospital before. And an oxygen mask was wound around his head with an elastic string. The wounds were clean, and his injuries did not seem as bad as before he came to the hospital. He looked pale on the lips, but seemed healthy otherwise. But…

_If he makes it through tonight, he'd be out of critical condition. But his chances of waking up are only 10%. Meaning that there is a 90% chance that he will become a vegetable…_

Hiroki rested his elbows on the side of the bed, crossing his fingers together, and laid his forehead. He knitted his brows and went deep into thought. "Nowaki…" he muttered without noticing himself.

"_No…wa…n…Nowaki…"_

"H-Hiro-san?" Nowaki managed to mutter. He felt useless. He couldn't move. His eyes were not opening. His body was not his to command. His head felt ready to spilt into half. All he remembered was the incoming truck; he pushed Hiroki away, blood all over his body. He muttered something to Hiroki. Then blackout.

Nowaki tried to open his eyes again. He managed to open them half-way, but a blinding light forced them shut again.

"_Nowaki…"_

This time he heard it clearly. _It's definitely Hiro-san!_ Nowaki mustered all his strength and stood up. He felt his body become lighter as he began to move towards… nowhere. Where was he? What happened to the light?

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki called out, trying to get a response from the darkness that threatened to engulf him.

"_Nowaki…Nowaki…"_

Nowaki saw it. The small light that flickered at the far end of… nowhere. He walked towards it, briskly but careful. He then slowly reached out his hand and touched it. Everything began to spin around him. He heard voices.

"_I didn't hear anything about it!"_

_Hiro-san's voice._

"_I am Kusama Nowaki, and you?"_

_Me?_

"_A blindfold is all you need…"_

_Hiro-san? Blindfold?_

Then before he knew it he was standing on solid ground. Why? Nowaki stared at the road across him. He was back at the place the accident took place! How? He had no idea. And he saw Hiro-san. Nowaki could only stare across the street, eye-wide.

Hiroki was holding_ his_ hand. He was pulling _him_ across the street. He was talking to _him._

Except that it wasn't _him_ or anything near Nowaki. _He_ had a head of sliver hair and eyes with violet orbs.

"Hiro…san..?"

Nowaki recognized him.

_Usami Akihiko._

"Yes, yes! Coming! Geez…" Miyagi sighed. "Kamijou sensei isn't in right now, so please leave a message and I will pass it to him!" Miyagi said, monotone, before the caller could say anything.

"_It's me" _

"Ah, why are you calling your own desk number, Kamijou sensei?" Miyagi perked up immediately.

"_I'm taking a day off today. Or maybe tomorrow too. Alright give me three days' leave. And pass me my work at the hospital. The hospital nearest to Mitsuhashi. Go figure."_

"Hospital? Are you alright?" Miyagi was truly worried now. "Which room are you in?"

"_Room 05-30. Thanks, Miyagi."_

"Yep~ No problem! Anything for my sweet honey!" Miyagi hung up.

_Miyagi? God, what the hell happened? Kamijou took leave and called me Mi-ya-gi! Without the kyojiu. Something's gone horribly wrong... Really wrong._

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

Note: Oh my god. When I was typing this, I don't know to laugh or to cry. This is supposed to be sad, but it doesn't seem to! It's anything but sad!

It's my first time with this kind of sad story, so I practically sucked. But do R & R, and I am doing my best. Give me suggestions? Thank you so much!


	2. Double

Thank you guys! For the reviews, alerts and favorites! I love you guys so much! And one thing, I was told by my sister that my plot was actually confusing, so if you have anything you don't understand, please feel free to ask!

Now, onto chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: Double

_What the hell happened?_

Miyagi was deep in thought, clutching the stack of papers belonging to Hiroki, as he brisk through the seemly endless corridor with the metallic smell of blood and pungent smell of medicine. He turned left at the corner and finally found the room he was looking for. _05-30._ His hand landed lightly on the knob. His shoulders rose as he took in a deep breath. Miyagi turned the knob.

"Hiroki..?"

The light was dim, but it was enough for Miyagi to see that the toffee-coloured eyes-which were red and puffy-were overflowing with guilt and worry, while the brows were knitted with fear.

_Holy—_

Miyagi instantly recognized the face of the man on the bed. Yes, he looked much paler and weaker than the last time he saw him, but no doubt, it's him. The last time they met, he was so energetic-more like boiling with rage-that he threw him against the wall, his fist almost landing right into his face if not for Hiroki. Miyagi winced at the memory.

_Nowaki._

Miyagi was a smart man. It took him no longer than a minute to fit the pieces together. There was one thing he needed to know, though. But it could wait.

He stood behind the man who was sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"Hiroki, I'll hold onto your work for you. And if I can, I'll also do some of your work. You'll owe me tons for that!" Miyagi slapped Hiroki lightly on the back, careful with his choice of words, for he was afraid of reminding Hiroki of the accident.

"Thanks." Hiroki managed a very, very faint smile on his lips at Miyagi for three seconds before it disappeared when he turned back to Nowaki.

_It's best I leave him alone…_

Miyagi went off without a word, but made a mental note to visit again three days later.

_It's already 11pm… Shinobu's going to be mad at me for not turning up for supper…_

Hiroki couldn't leave Nowaki tonight. Not for the next three days either, even if it meant camping in the hospital ward. But tonight was critical. If Nowaki could pull through tonight, then…

_If. But what if, he can't? _

He couldn't bear to think about the alternative. He crossed his arms on the bed. It's just one night. And it's going to be over soon. Until then, Hiroki could only pray.

* * *

"Hiro…san..?"

Nowaki could only watch with numbed horror, as Hiroki pulled Usami across the street. He was still trying to register the image in his mind, and hopefully snap out of it.

"Akihiko, a blindfold is all you need…" Hiroki spoke as he passed by Nowaki.

"_A blindfold is all you need…"_

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki turned his body around. But Hiroki didn't. In fact, it was like he was calling someone else.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki tried again, but it was futile. The two of them were getting further and further away from his sight.

_Why is Hiro-san ignoring me?_

Not that Nowaki didn't mind Hiroki being with Usami, but rather, Hiroki ignoring him was a bigger concern.

"Hiro-san! Hiro-san!!" Nowaki called out as he ran towards Hiroki and Usami…

"_Hiro-san…W-Wait for me…"_

… When he finally caught up to them, he snatched the arm which Hiroki was pulling Usami with and chucked the seemly faint memory to the back of his mind. It was the least of his concerns now. Usami looked at Nowaki with widened eyes, while Hiroki glared at him annoyingly.

"What the hell…"

Nowaki couldn't hear the words coming out of Hiroki's lips as he mouthed them. The next thing he knew, he was gasping for air. At least, he was _trying_ to. Nowaki clutched the clothe at his chest as he fell on his knees.

He felt his lungs tighten and everything in his line of vision blurred. Soon enough, he felt nothing as he collapsed onto the ground, but his grip on Hiroki's arm did not loosen.

"Hey, you alright?" Hiroki was kneeling on the ground and slapping Nowaki lightly on his cheek.

"I'd say, he looks kinda blue right now, so just let him lie down somewhere." Usami suggested.

Together, they dragged Nowaki to the bench at the nearby bus stop. Hiroki sat at one of the end of the bench as he became the human pillow for Nowaki, since his grip on his arm would not let up.

Nowaki's other arm dangled freely at the side of the bench, as the lower half of his legs hung from the end of it.

_Damn! This guy's HUGE!_

* * *

It was 3am when Hiroki heard the soft, beeping from the heart monitor beside the bed change into a loud, annoying and continuous sound.

Hiroki's body reacted faster than his mind. He was already pressing on the emergency button repeatedly before he knew what was happening.

_Nowaki's heart is not beating._

He could hear the loud footsteps heading towards the room. "What's wrong?" The doctor and nurses rushed into the room and almost slammed the door open, but they couldn't care less. A patient was in danger.

"N-Nowaki's not breathing!" was all Hiroki could manage. The doctor rushed to Nowaki's side and began pumping on his chest, while one of the nurses monitored Nowaki's heart rate and blood pressure.

"Ichinomiya sensei! His blood pressure is still falling!"

"Maya, Call for Tachibana sensei! We're doing the advanced cardiac life support*! Toro, bring the stretcher!"

Maya ran out of the ward while Ichinomiya sensei and Toro carried Nowaki onto the stretcher and wheeled him out of the room, with Hiroki close behind.

_God, let Nowaki be alright…_

Nowaki was wheeled into another room which Hiroki never saw before, but it was told to him that he could not enter, so he remained outside, pacing back and fourth, for staying still was not an option for him as he would start imagining something worse-like being dead- happening to Nowaki.

* * *

"Tachibana sensei, there's still no heart beat!" Maya was looking at the heart monitor.

"C'mon lad! There's someone out there waiting for you! Toro! Raise the voltage!" Tachibana sensei clasped the two iron surfaces together, before placing them onto Nowaki's chest, causing him to jerk when he pulled the surfaces away.

"Sensei, his heart is starting to beat, but it's still too slow!" Maya called.

"Come on!" The iron surfaces landed on Nowaki's chest again.

"Tachibana sensei, his heart rate is returning to normal, and his blood pressure is rising as well." Maya couldn't hide the relieve and gladness that washed over her in her voice.

* * *

"The lad survived and will pull through tonight." Tachibana sensei announced before Hiroki could question him.

Hiroki leaned heavily against the wall with a thump and heaved a sigh of relieve. "Thank you…"

_Thank God…_

Tachibana sensei smiled and tapped Hiroki on his shoulders. "The lad will be moved back into his ward soon. You can wait there." With that, he left.

* * *

"He's waking up!"

Nowaki slowly parted his eyelids. His blurred vision slowly cleared before he saw Hiroki's face right above his, hair hanging around from the sides of his face, and his eyes looking right into his, with a hint of worry.

"Since he's awake now, I'll be off." Nowaki heard Usami's voice beside him. "Aikawa just called."

Usami mumbled an unintelligible good-bye before heading off.

_Thanks to whomever- you- are. _Usami smiled when his back was turned._ You just stopped me and Hiroki from doing something we'd both regret. I just know it._

"A-Akihiko! Wait…" Hiroki sighed.

Nowaki sat up from Hiroki's lap slowly, but steadily. He was about to speak to Hiroki when he went off in the other direction.

"Hiro-san!"

"Leave me alone!"

_You just ruined my chance with Akihiko! Bastard!_

Nowaki continued to follow Hiroki nonetheless. And if Hiroki did mind, he did not show it on his face.

Hiroki walked straight into the park and headed straight to the benches that were hidden by the tall bushes, and slumped onto it.

Nowaki sat down beside him. "Hiro-san…"

"Damn it! Stop calling me 'Hiro-san' when I don't even know you!" Hiroki started cursing. "You just had to come out of nowhere when…"

Hiroki didn't mange to finish his sentence when an object glistening in the distant sky came crashing down in front of him.

"Wah!" Hiroki cried as he struggled to maintain his balance. "What's this?! A rocket?" The tears that he didn't want Nowaki to see came rolling down his cheeks when the rocket scared the tears out of him.

_Wait. Isn't this…_

"Ah, I'm sorry…" A raven haired man emerged from the tall bushes and stood down there, starring at both Hiroki and Nowaki. He had dark eyes like Nowaki, They were wearing the same clothes, and he sounded like Nowaki. He looked like Nowaki in every way. Only he was a bit shorter.

Only… He looked like the Nowaki from 6 years ago…

"Eh?" The Nowaki that was standing with the bushes finally managed to make a sound. While the other Nowaki was still thinking about how this happened.

_I know that there must be a reason for this, somehow… But… I can't remember..!_

The two NOWAKIs locked eyes with each other.

_Crap._

* * *

***Yep, it's the process that uses the iron-like thing to shocks the patient's heart to force it to start beating again. Only specialized doctors can do the life support, so I created a 'Tachibana sensei'. **

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

Yeah! Chapter 2 is out! Hopefully I can continue with Chapter 3 soon. Look forward to it until then! Adieus!


	3. The Beginning

Chapter 3: The Beginning

**A/N: Since there are two NOWAKIs, I'll be calling the past Nowaki 'Kusama', while the present [the one involved in the accident] Nowaki 'Nowaki'. Only Hiroki will be calling them otherwise**.

And readers please review? I see a lot of favorites and alerts added, so _please_, try and review. Thanks!

* * *

_Honk! Hoooonnnnk!!_

_A distant honking could be heard when Nowaki and Hiroki was crossing the road._

_Both of them didn't hear it. They were in their own conversation, too absorbed too hear anything other then each other. Until it was too late._

_But Nowaki saw it. He saw it coming straight for them. All he could think of was to push Hiroki out of the way. And all he saw was a big, black blur image right in front of him. Something that looks familiar to a monstrous truck._

_Hiroki knelt on the concrete made of tar. He stood up and turned around. "Nowaki, why the hell did you--"_

"_Someone's hit!!" Hiroki heard a lady shriek._

"_Call the ambulance!!" _

_Hiroki stared Nowaki, lying on the ground where they had been walking just before. His eyes widened at the sight- blood was gushing out from nowhere; the pool of blood threatened to drown Nowaki, and no one could tell where the blood was oozing out from. A crowd had started to gather._

_The truck had swerved and hit into a lamp post, but Hiroki couldn't be bothered about that. He continued to stare at the bloody mess before him._

_Nowaki…Nowaki…_

"_NOWAKI!!!" Hiroki cried in agony as he ran forward, pushing his way through the gathered crowd. _

"_Nowaki, talk to me!"_

"_H-Hiro-san…" Nowaki muttered breathlessly as he lifted his trembling hand that felt five times heavier than normal._

_Hiroki caught hold of Nowaki's hand loosely and rested his cheek on it. _

"_Nowaki, don't you dare close your eyes now! And open your damn mouth and speak louder! I can't hear you!" The tears that stung his eyes before threatened to fall._

"_H-Hiro-san," Nowaki began again. "W-Wait for me… …."_

* * *

"N-No way…" Nowaki muttered under his breath, eyes widening with disbelief. "Then… aren't I supposed to be dead..?"

* * *

"_No…wa…n…Nowaki…"_

"_H-Hiro-san?" Nowaki managed to mutter. He felt useless. He couldn't move. His eyes were not opening. His body was not his to command. His head felt ready to split into half. All he remembered was the incoming truck; he pushed Hiroki away, blood all over his body. He muttered something to Hiroki. Then blackout._

_Nowaki tried to open his eyes again. He managed to open them half-way, but a blinding light forced them shut again._

"_Nowaki…"_

_This time he heard it clearly. It's definitely Hiro-san! Nowaki mustered all his strength and stood up. He felt his body become lighter as he began to move towards… nowhere. Where was he? What happened to the light?_

"_Hiro-san!" Nowaki called out, trying to get a response from the darkness that threatened to engulf him._

"_Nowaki…Nowaki…"_

_Nowaki saw it. The small light that flickered at the far end of… nowhere. He walked towards it, briskly but careful. He then slowly reached out his hand and touched it. Everything began to spin around him. He heard voices._

"_I didn't hear anything about it!"_

_Hiro-san's voice._

"_I am Kusama Nowaki, and you?"_

_Me?_

"_A blindfold is all you need…"_

_Hiro-san? Blindfold?_

* * *

_What really happened..? After that… I was following Hiro-san…_

Nowaki snapped back into reality when Hiroki stood up abruptly. "Oi! What's this? Are both of you trying to play a prank on me?!"

_If this IS the past, then Hiro-san should be…_

"Well, I'll explain everything later, so why don't you follow Kusama first?" Nowaki said his name with an almost flat tone. Fancy yourself in front of yourself. Nowaki plucked the bottle from the ground, laid it on Hiroki's hand, and shoved him towards Kusama. "Here's your rocket!"

Nowaki watched quietly as Kusama too Hiroki by his hand and pulled him beyond the bushes. He went deep into thought as he strolled off when the two were out of sight. He took the route to _his_ previous home-Hiroki's previous home-trying to absorb what he thought was most likely had taken place.

* * *

"I am Kusama Nowaki. And you are?" Still dragging Hiroki by his wrist, Kusama pulled him out into the open garden where a few old men sat on a mat. It took a while before Hiroki could react. "Kamijou Hiroki… Hey, wait! What the hell-"

"Kamijou-san, pleased to make you acquaintance." Kusama smiled warmly, but with his backed turned on Hiroki.

* * *

"What do you want?" Hiroki demanded, as he glanced over his shoulders. The evening sky was painted orange. Calming. But the man following behind him disturbed his peace.

The sound of crickets, along with their heavy footsteps, were the only sounds slicing through the heavy silence. "Ï heard you're a student from T University." Kusama's voice was seemingly loud in the still air. Hiroki quickened his pace, but Kusama still caught up easily- given his long legs- with little effort. "It's none of your business!" The older man kept his sentences short, determined not to disclose anything about him, except his name (Kusama overheard Hiroki about his school when he was talking to the old men, I suppose.). "Why the hell do you keep following me?!"

"Can you tutor me?" Kusama asked, keeping up his pace.

"I still have my senior thesis to write, so, NO." Hiroki refused flatly, but Kusama did not back down. "When you have the time, then."

"No! Find someone else!"

Kusama grabbed Hiroki by his arm, causing him to stagger backwards, but not enough to make him fall. It made him turn his head and look at Nowaki in his face, if all. "But, I want you, Kamijou-san."

"Wha- Let go of me!" Hiroki tugged his arm and was about to enter his home when he saw Nowaki standing in front of his door, blocking his entrance. Kusama almost walked into Hiroki when he stopped short in front of him. Nowaki stood up straight; removing his back from the door he was leaning against, and waved at the two of them with a smile on his face.

"Out of the way!" Nowaki did as he was told. Hiroki thrust his key into the keyhole none too gently and slammed the door behind him after he entered his home. He slumped against the door. "Those bastards…"

The NOWAKIs behind the door stared at each other. Nowaki smiled. He turned away from Kusama's stare and reached for the key fixed in the hole. Kusama gapped at him while he took his arm and placed the key into his hand. Nowaki's face turned serious as he pulled Kusama by his arm. "Now let's hurry before Hiro-san opens the door for his key in like, 5 seconds."

Kusama let himself be pulled along as he thought about how this double of his knew so much. Before he knew it, they already broke into a run.

Hiroki was cursing until he realised that he left his key outside. "Ah, my key!" he spun around and opened the door, but the key was nowhere in sight when he looked at the keyhole. "Damn!" He cursed one last time, before slamming the door shut.

"I'm Kusama Nowaki." Before Kusama could say anything, Nowaki continued. "And I know, you're also Kusama Nowaki." Kusama's eyes widened in shock as he saw Nowaki leading him straight to the front door of his home. He did not realise he was starring at the dull green door-which some of the paint had already fallen off-until Nowaki broke his train of thought. "Do you mind if I enter as well, before I explain everything?"

Kusama nodded, fumbling through his pockets for his key, while still clutching tightly onto Hiroki's. Nowaki stood beside him, patiently waiting.

Kusama fished the key out of his back pocket and slid it into the lock. The door opened with a 'click', and Nowaki entered after Kusama. Kusama turned right into what looked like a pantry, while Nowaki found space to sit by the small, chocolate-brown table.

Everything was like how Nowaki remembered. The room was small, but cosy and neat. The bed was at the furthest corner of the room, and the blankets on top were folded neatly. There was nothing more than the basic furnishings needed in a house. The orange light from the setting sun soaked through the thin curtains that covered the windows-lilting up the small room and filling it with warmth-as they fluttered along with the rhythm of the wind.

Kusama returned from the small kitchen, carrying a cup of tea. He placed it on the table in front of Nowaki, and proceeded to sit opposite him. "Here you go…" Kusama trailed off, confused on what to call his double. Nowaki laughed softly, not in the least mockingly, as he reached for the cup, and placed it between his lips, taking a small sip, and placing it back on the table. "Nowaki will do. Then I will call you Kusama, if it's alright with you?" Kusama nodded to show his approval.

Nowaki continued, his voice bright, despite the tense atmosphere around him. "You may choose not to believe me, but I'm you, six years from now." If Kusama was shocked, he did show it on his face. Instead, he kept silent, willing Nowaki to continue his part of the story.

"I got into an accident while trying to save Hiro-san…" Nowaki grimaced at the memory. "When I woke up, I was already here…"

"Hiro-san..?" Kusama gave Nowaki a questioning look. Nowaki chuckled. "It's a name you and I call-considering we are the same person-Kamijou-san, exclusively." Kusama began to catch on. Hiroki would still be with him, even after six years. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of it. It would be much more reassuring to know that you would be with someone six years later, since falling in love at first sight did not always work out.

"Now that this is settled, can I stay here? I have nowhere to go… I can take up the jobs that you're going to quit when Hiro-san starts tutoring you as payment for the rent, if you don't mind."

Kusama shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? But it's going to be squeezed, not that I mind. The futon's in the back…"

_Eh? The jobs he is going to quit after Hiro-san tutors me..?_

Kusama's eyes widened, as Nowaki smiled at him. "I know my ways around m-your house, so don't worry."

Well, staying with yourself isn't so bad after all… But this is a thought Kusama was going to keep to himself, even though he was pretty sure his double would know about it. It was _him_, after all.

* * *

I am sorry for the late update… But I will need to go slower, since I still have TONS of holiday homework still sitting on my desk, waiting for me to finish… *sniffs*

But I will try my best, so look forward to the next chapter! :D

This chapter is a necessity, since it took place at the beginning. I guess the next too chapters will be too. When I was plotting this story, I didn't plan the end, so I guess I'm going to have a hard time.

Other than that, please review. Thy are loved! Please do not favourite /alert add without reviewing. T_T

Critics, comments and things you like or suggestions are welcomed, so please do review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

* * *

Chapter 4: Change

Hiroki felt a hand-big and cold-rustling his hair. He started stirring. Pulling the covers up to his chin, his eyelids parted slightly, revealing half of his dull toffee coloured eyes. "Hi…ro…" He saw a big shadow looming over his head.

"Hiro-san..? Are you awake?"

Hiroki could hardly make out the features of the shadow. But there was no mistaking his voice and build. "Nowaki..?" Hiroki stared hard at the shadow, trying to clear his vision. He could feel his head clear up as his eyes widened in realization.

"Nowaki?! What are you doing in my house?!" Hiroki sat-more like jumped, actually-up hurriedly from his bed, completely awake now. The whole bed shook violently from the reaction. Kusama's hand was slapped away in process, but he was not surprised.

Kusama had no expression on his face as he answered matter-of-factly, playing with Hiroki's key by spinning the key ring on his index finger continuously. "I took the liberty of letting myself in after taking newspaper on my route."

"Give me back my key, you bastard!" Hiroki hollered as he bent forward, trying to snatch the key which was rightfully his. Kusama swung his arm backwards, successfully preventing Hiroki from grabbing the key. Hiroki could feel his face flushing red when Kusama lowered his face right in front of him. He could feel the younger man's breath on his cheeks when he spoke. "I made breakfast as well. Would you like to eat now?"

Kusama clasped the key into his palm as if claiming it when he stood up and walked to the already-set table. Hiroki felt a kind of warmth when he saw food laid on the table. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time he ate at home, or when someone cooked for him. He sat down slowly, opposite of Kusama.

"Itadakimasu." Kusama and Hiroki said in unison as they clapped the chopsticks between their hands. Only the sharp clanking of bowls and plates could be heard when the meal started.

It was only after a while that Hiroki decided to speak up, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the house. "Why did you come all the way here to ask me to be your tutor?"

"You don't know?" Kusama asked in return, pouring hot water into the teapot. "No clue." Hiroki stated bluntly, chewing on the pair of chopsticks.

"I wonder…" Kusama stared dreamily at the cup, while pouring his tea. Hiroki's face became distorted with annoyance as he bit harder into the chopsticks, almost breaking it.

After their rather peaceful meal, Kusama offered to clear the table since he'd cook without permission. Hiroki wondered if that was an excuse, but he was glad he need not clear any dishes. After Kusama stacked the plates and bowls together, he managed to cleverly bring them over to the sink without breaking any fragile porcelain.

Hiroki picked up the book and continued reading from where he last stopped the day before. Hiroki was enjoying the book when until he'd heard the tap stop running. He darted a glance at Kusama's hands that were on the tap. The cold and big hands he'd felt earlier this morning, and he had taken a liking to them. They made him feel… secured.

Hiroki sighed as he closed his book shut and crossed his arms. He leaned backwards, looking for support-and ended up giving his mountain of books a hard shove.

"What-" A startled cry escaped Hiroki's lips when he saw his books tumbling, threatening to crush him. When he thought that he was truly about to be flattened, he felt a little push from behind.

"Hiro-san, you alright?" Kusama pushed the books away as he lifted his body, allowing Hiroki to move away. "Y-Yeah." Hiroki managed to stutter, glad that he was not crushed by his own books.

"You owe me one now." Kusama smiled, almost smug.

Hiroki felt his eyebrow twitch for a moment. "Bastard! Don't get all excited!" He stood up from the floor and stared at Kusama, as if being taller at the moment made him superior. Kusama did not falter. Instead, the smile plastered on his face became smugger.

"Ah—Damn it! Fine, I'll tutor you!" Hiroki bent down and picked up a book-which was it, he didn't know-and pointed it at Kusama. "But you must adjust to my schedule. You'd better be careful and mentally prepared!"

"Ah, definitely!" Kusama's smug broke into a real smile. One that made Hiroki's heart skip a beat and face go crimson.

Kusama started to pick up the books scattered on the floor. Hiroki was about to follow the suit, when the doorbell rang. He ran to the door, while Kusama continued to pick the books as if he'd heard nothing.

"Yeah, coming-" Hiroki stopped in the middle of his sentence, and began scowling. "You. I almost forgot." Kusama stopped his motion when he saw Nowaki at the door. "Hiro-san, why don't you let him in? We could use some help here."

"You'd better have an explanation!" Hiroki left the door open and went back to picking books, with Nowaki following behind. Nowaki couldn't stop smiling. Not when looking at the scene six years ago.

"Hiro-san, this guy is me, and I am him." Kusama stopped picking books. "To be exact, he is me, six years from now." This time, Hiroki froze. It was only after a minute before he continued. "Yeah, and you expect me to believe you?" he spat. "Think again!"

"You owe me one now." Nowaki didn't stop clearing the books. His voice was flat, like reading lines from a story book.

"What are you talk-"

"Bastard. Don't get all excited." Nowaki continued, not caring if he cut Hiroki off mid sentence. "Ah, damn it. Fine, I'll tutor you. But you must adjust to my schedule. You'd better be careful and mentally prepared."

Nowaki did not have an expression on his face as he picked up the books. Kusama was starring at him, wondering how Nowaki remembered something from six years ago, while Hiroki was gawking at him.

"There, I'm about done." Nowaki stacked the books against the wall, where it was supposed to be, and dusted his hands. "Any more questions?" Nowaki smiled at the both of them.

* * *

Miyagi almost collapsed in the corridor of the white building. For the past three days, the professor had been doing twice the amount of work he usually does. All that's left is for him to faint between the sickening white walls and be admitted into the ward, where he can sleep all he wants.

Miyagi pressed his palm against the wall for support with slow, heavy steps. And the smell of blood mixed with medicine in the still air was definitely not helping. Miyagi could feel his stomach churning and was about to throw up any time now. He swallowed the bile back into his throat. Right. He didn't have breakfast OR lunch, and he was supposed to skip dinner, so why was he going to throw up?

When the professor was at the door, he attempted to straighten himself and act fine. He failed miserably. It was not like he could conceal the eye bags under his eyes. Forget it. He opened the door wide without a care in the world. "Hiroki-"

Hiroki was sitting on the chair beside Nowaki. At the _exact_ same spot when Miyagi left three days ago. The first thing the professor noticed was the obvious eye bags under the toffee eyes. He sighed as he strode over to Hiroki-more like a lifeless doll, if you asked him- and shook his shoulders gently. "Hiroki… get some rest. You still have work tomorrow. Go home."

Hiroki slanted his head to face Miyagi. "But-" Miyagi's grip on Hiroki's shoulders tightened. "Before I ask the nurses to put you in a ward far, far away from here." Hiroki bit his lower lip. He stood up, and walked to the door slowly, not bearing to leave the room. When his hand was on the cold knob, he paused for a moment. "Thank you."

"My honor." Miyagi said in return, taking his place on the chair.

He fell promptly asleep soon after.

* * *

Yeah! Chapter 4 is out! Please review! Don't favorite or alert add without reviewing… I have a mind to pm those who don't… Can be any sort of review… Critic, compliment or some sort…

I mean, an author puts effort into writing something, so he or she has the right to receive a review from the readers, right? No matter how good or bad the story is…


	5. Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica

I think this is a bit too late, but the original title of this fiction was '…Even Across Time'. With the three dots in front. But it wouldn't display, so I guess I'd say it.

Okay. Apologies. I uploaded the wrong chapter from the 'upload document'… Here's the real chapter… Really sorry… I should have checked…

* * *

Chapter 5: Change

Hiroki tossed and turn and rolled on his bed, trying to get some precious sleep he knew he was going to need. Pulling the covers up his waist, he squeezed his eyes shut. He was still worrying about Nowaki, until fatigue led him into nothingness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Akihiko, a blindfold is all you need…" Hiroki spoke as he passed by a tall man. Someone he didn't know._

"_Hiro-san!" The man called out to someone, but definitely not Hiroki. _

"_Hiro-san!" The man called again. _

"_Hiro-san! Hiro-san!!" Hiroki heard footsteps closing in behind him and Usami, but he ignored it. Until he felt someone grabbed his arm. Usami looked at the man with widened eyes, while Hiroki glared at him annoyingly._

"_What the hell…"_

_The next thing Hiroki knew, the man was gasping for air. At least, he was trying to. The man clutched the clothe at his chest as he fell on his knees, but his grip on Hiroki's arm did not loosen._

"_Hey, you alright?" Hiroki was kneeling on the ground and slapping the man lightly on his cheek._

"_I'd say, he looks kinda blue right now, so just let him lie down somewhere." Usami suggested._

_Together, they dragged the man to the bench at the nearby bus stop. Hiroki sat at one of the end of the bench as he became the human pillow for the man, since his grip on his arm would not let up._

_The man's other arm dangled freely at the side of the bench, as the lower half of his legs hung from the end of it._

_Damn! This guy's HUGE!_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Hiroki sat up lazily from the bed, trying his best to open his eyes. One day of sleep was not enough to make up for the lack of sleep in three days. Hiroki dragged his feet to the bathroom, hopping to be awake with the help of warm water.

_What the hell was I dreaming..? I can't seem to remember…_

* * *

Hiroki opened the door to his office and heard the professor's voice coming from inside. "Big guy's same as always. Nothing's wrong." Miyagi was reading his newspaper and smoking his cigarette as usual. "Thanks." Hiroki mumbled as he laid his briefcase on the desk. He gathered a few reference books from the shelf beside the desk and headed for lesson.

* * *

"That's it for today." Hiroki said as he snapped his book shut and turned to face his class. "Dismissed." The loud murmurs faded into soft whispers when most of the students left. Hiroki stacked his books on top of each other, and carried them back to his office. Looks like he missed the sound of his cell phone hitting the floor.

"Sumi-senpai! I'll be going-" Misaki was going to leave the room when a ringing cell phone lying on the ground caught his attention. He picked up the phone, flipped it open and answered it without thinking.

"_Hiroki, Akihiko here!"_

Misaki plucked the phone away from his ear, and looked at the screen. It read: _Akihiko 19xxx xxx_

"_Hiroki?"_

It's Usami's number alright. "Usagi-san." Misaki was confident it was him.

"_Eh? Misaki? What are you doing with Hiroki's phone?"_

"It was on the floor." Misaki shrugged his shoulders. "No idea whose it is though."

"_Try Kamijou Hiroki. Associate Professor. Literature Department."_

"Kamijou-sensei? He just left! Wait, don't hang up yet. I might be able to get him." Misaki ran out of the room and at the corridor, clutching the phone in his palm. He took a sharp turn and saw Hiroki. " Kamijou-sensei!" Hiroki turned around when he heard someone call him, and saw Misaki running towards him. "Takahashi?"

"Ka…mijou…sen…sei…" Misaki placed a hand on his hips, trying to catch his breath, and held out Hiroki's phone. Hiroki took his phone from Misaki. "My cell phone! Thanks." Hiroki was about to flap the phone close when Misaki stopped him. "It's…Usa…gi…san…" Hiroki raised an eyebrow. "Usagi-san?" He looked at the screen of his cell phone. Right. Bakahiko.

"Misaki! You ran out on me? I'm so sad!" Sumi said dramatically as he walked up to Misaki and Hiroki. Okay, Misaki admitted that he had forgotten about Sumi, but at least he had a reason for it! "Ah, I'm sorry… I just…" Misaki trailed off, trying to explain his reason. And then it came back to him. "Are you trying to fool me?!" Misaki pointed a finger at Sumi. "I told you I was going off!"

Sumi only chuckled in return.

Misaki huffed, trying to act angry. He was about to tell Sumi off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around. "Kamijou-sensei?" Hiroki had a serious look on his face.

"I'm going to the hospital right now. Right. No. Fine…" Hiroki trailed off at the last word, and Misaki did not miss the hint of annoyance in it. Misaki sighed. "Did Usagi-san ask you to do-" Hiroki snapped the phone shut as he cut in. "Takahashi, you're going to the hospital with me!"

"Eh?" Before Misaki could have any time to react, Hiroki dragged Misaki by his arm to his office, and Sumi was waving behind them. When they were at the office, Hiroki left Misaki outside. "Wait for me here." Misaki only nodded as Hiroki closed the door behind him.

Not to Hiroki's surprise, Miyagi was not in the office. He had a slightly later class today. Hiroki stuffed his books into the briefcase, scribbled a note, left it on Miyagi's desk, and opened the door to face Misaki. "Let's go."

* * *

Misaki stood beside Hiroki who had taken his place on the chair beside the bed, starring at the pale man lying on the bed. Misaki was sure that he had seen the man before. He just… couldn't remember when. He looked at Hiroki. Hiroki was just resting his chin on his palm, looking at the man.

"Misaki, Hiroki." Usami called from the door before entering. Usami walked to Misaki and stared at Nowaki, choosing to remain silent. "Usagi-san…" Misaki trailed off, deciding that this was not the best time for questions.

Then there was silence for five minutes.

Five minute, before Hiroki decided to speak up, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "He… was trying to save me. And he did. But the truck got him." Hiroki's voice got softer at each word, and ended up mumbling at the end. Usami motioned the teen to leave the room. After Misaki left, Usami spoke. "You know, it's useless to tell you that this isn't your fault, so I'm not going to say it." Hiroki sighed. Hypocrite. "But you can talk to me. I'll be there for you. As a friend."

"Right, thanks." Hiroki mumbled, his eyes never leaving Nowaki. Usami took one last look at Hiroki and a glance at Nowaki before leaving. When Hiroki heard the door close behind him, he leaned heavily onto the back of the chair and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he already drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_He's waking up!" _

_The man slowly parted his eyelids. Hiroki looked at the man, hair hanging around from the sides of his face, and his eyes looking right into his, with a hint of worry._

"_Since he's awake now, I'll be off." Usami shrugged his shoulders. "Aikawa just called."_

_Usami mumbled an unintelligible good-bye before heading off. _

"_A-Akihiko! Wait…" Hiroki sighed. _

_The man sat up from Hiroki's lap slowly, but steadily. He was about to speak to Hiroki when he went off in the other direction._

"_Hiro-san!"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

_You just ruined my chance with Akihiko! Bastard!_

_The man continued to follow Hiroki nonetheless. And if Hiroki did mind, he did not show it on his face._

_Hiroki walked straight into the park and headed straight to the benches that were hidden by the tall bushes, and slumped onto it._

_The man sat down beside him. "Hiro-san…"_

"_Damn it! Stop calling me 'Hiro-san' when I don't even know you!" Hiroki started cursing. "You just had to come out of nowhere when…"_

_Hiroki didn't mange to finish his sentence when an object glistening in the distant sky came crashing down in front of him._

"_Wah!" Hiroki cried as he struggled to maintain his balance. "What's this?! A rocket?" The tears that he didn't want Nowaki to see came rolling down his cheeks when the rocket scared the tears out of him._

"_Ah, I'm sorry…" A raven haired man emerged from the tall bushes and stood down there, starring at both Hiroki the man.. He had dark eyes like the man. They were wearing the same clothes, and he sounded like him. He looked like the man in every way. Only, he was a bit shorter…_

* * *

"Hi…ki…"

"…ro…"

"Hiroki!" Miyagi shook Hiroki's shoulders none too gently. Hiroki's eyes flew open as he jolted on the chair he was sleeping on. Hiroki turned to look at Miyagi, breathing heavily through his mouth.

_What the..?_

"Hiroki, you're sweating in an air-conditioned room! A nightmare?" Miyagi shook Hiroki again, making sure he was fully awake.

"No, no. it's just…" Hiroki trailed off, but Miyagi decided to leave it at that.

_Something's changing. I know it._

* * *

I'm really sorry for the nonsensical chapter. I know it doesn't make sense… I had the idea, but I had no idea why I couldn't put it the way I want it. A block? I think that's just an excuse. This is really bad. I know it.

And sorry that I named my fourth chapter wrongly. It was supposed to be untitled. And really, really sorry if I seemed rude. I just have this weird feeling (and it's too uncomfortable) in my stomach for god knows what reason.

Please review. Thank you. :]

.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__Italics refers to thoughts, emphasis on words, sounds and flashbacks. _

OooOooO - Time skips and change of scenes.

Now that we have all that cleared up, let's begin…

_**Chapter six of …Even Across Time:**_

"Come on… Don't do this to me!"

Hiroki grumbled, rolling his toffee orbs. Leaning against the door, the man closed his eyes and inhaled, wishing everything away before opening them.

Tough luck.

BOTH of them were still waiting outside the door. Kusama and Nowaki. Or was it Nowaki and Kusama? The taller one is… Hiroki rubbed his temple and huffed. Forget it.

Kusama blinked. "You look horrible," he remarked carelessly. Nowaki nodded in agreement.

Hissing, the older man (applicable to only Kusama) turned to walk back into the apartment. "Shut up. Be grateful that I'm letting _both _of you in! Just don't piss me off!"

Kusama and Nowaki removed their shoes and entered the apartment, each with a bright and knowing smile…

OooO _Flashback_ OooO

_Mumbling to himself, Nowaki caught Kusama's attention._

"_I just remembered… I-you need to use the bathroom later…"_

_The other tilted his head questioningly. "Ah? What bathroom?" He locked the door and slipped the key into his pocket. Nowaki sighed a soundless sigh and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, strolling as he continued, "Since I took over your work, you have no need to use Hiro-san's bathroom, right?" Kusama followed closely beside himself, nodding lightly._

"_In that case…"_

_Nowaki looked at his double with a tint of mischievousness in his dark orbs as the corner of his lips curled upwards._

_Kusama almost backed away from Nowaki. Was he always like this?_

OooO _End of flashback _OooO

"Hiro-san," Kusama raised his voice a little, moving towards the refrigerator at the same time, "have you had your lunch?"

Hiroki looked up from his book. "I'm too busy for lunch!"

A small smile graced Kusama's lips. "I thought so."

OooOooO

Hiroki was scribbling on a piece of paper. Kusama was opposite the older man, studying him intently with his chin resting in his palm.

Nowaki, you asked? Washing the dishes, of course.

When the pen stopped its movement, Kusama lifted his head and blinked.

"What's wrong?"

Hiroki spoke without looking up, though the red seeping into his face did not go unnoticed, "Will you stop starring? Anymore, and you'll bore a hole through my head…"

_Click._

Hearing the door close, Kusama smirked and inched forward silently. Lowering his head and whispering into Hiroki's ear, his lips slightly brushed against it.

"Hiro-san's embarrassed!"

Hiroki's body shivered with anticipation. He jerked his head up, a string of profanities already hanging by his lips, but nothing came out when he found Kusama's gaze in his.

Grabbing his wrist, Kusama pulled him up, and planted his lips against the other man's. Hiroki widened his eyes in shock, unable to move his body to his will. A little pull, and something wet across his lips, Hiroki could think again.

_Tongue! That arrogant bastard is using his tongue!_

Uncomfortable at the closeness of their bodies, Hiroki shifted in Kusama's grip awkwardly, trying to break free from the contact. Kusama proved to be too strong for him, though. The only thing he could do was to keep his lips sealed.

Kusama was unconvinced that Hiroki's actions meant that he hated it what he was doing. After all, he didn't give it his ALL in trying to push him away. Reject him flatly. But now is not really the time to go any further. Kusama pulled back slowly, reluctantly. Before he could even inhale, Hiroki already pushed him and backed away into the wall.

"W-What do you think y-you're doing?" Hiroki touched his lips with his fingertips unconsciously, ears glowing bright red, "Y-You, your t-tongue!"

Kusama gave a small chuckle. It's just so Hiro-san… just so… cute. The younger man looked at Hiroki again, his dark orbs catching the toffee ones.

"Hiro-san, you'd probably not know if I didn't say it out… say that I love you."

It was precisely because Kusama said it so calmly that Hiroki could not even react.

A fraction of second later, books were hurled across the room.

"You, damn bastard! What do, you, expect me, to do, when you say it, so, bluntly?"

Kusama had a small smile on his face as he sauntered towards the older man. After all, none of the books had hit him.

He ruffled Hiroki's hair, before pulling him into an embrace.

"Hiro-san, I fell in love with you at first sight. Your crying face… though it attracted me deeply, I would never make you cry! I don't expect Hiro-san to do anything. I just hope that… you'll love me too."

Hiroki let out a small snicker as his eyelids slid partway, "Won't make me cry, huh? I'll believe you for now."

_Just because… your hands are warm._

OooOooO

Usami stopped outside the door, where the man he had previously hauled-together with Hiroki-stood.

"You… are you alright? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

Nowaki smiled in return. "I'm fine. Usami-san, I'm just here to tell you that Hiro-san will be in my care from now on."

Usami stared at the other before letting out a soft, smooth laugh. "P-Pardon me. I just…"

"It's alright," Nowaki waved his hand dismissingly in the air.

"Well, I guess I have no reason to be worried now," Usami said as the corner of his lips curved upwards. He turned away, and was about to walk off when he glanced over his shoulder.

"For the longest of time, I've had this weird feeling that I have to say this." Usami chuckled as his lavender orbs twinkled brightly, "I'm counting on you."

Nowaki watched Usami walk away, leaning against the door, smiling.

"Perhaps, this was one of the little things I missed in the past."

OooOooO

"Answer the damn door, Bakahiko!" Hiroki cursed as his finger slammed onto the white button. For the fifth time Hiroki cursed, but still nobody answered the door. Hiroki was sure Usami was home. He heard noises-sounds was more like it-coming from the other side of the metal wall which was keeping him from the purpose of his visit.

Hiroki was ready to break his finger when he heard a hoarse voice calling from the inside. "Coming!" Hiroki gave an irritated huff. Finally! But… that wasn't Akihiko's voice, was it..?

The door swung open with flushed cheeks and crumpled clothing. He looked nowhere like Akihiko.

Hiroki did not need to open his mouth to know what happened. He darted a few glances at the boy known to him as 'Takahashi'. "I'm looking for Akihiko."

"A-Ah," Misaki stuttered, embarrassed at his… inappropriate appearance. "Kamijou-sensei, come in. Usagi-san's in the living room."

Hiroki stalked into the apartment, leaving the poor boy at the door.

"Akihiko!" Hiroki called out to the author on the sofa. "Answer the door when the doorbell rings, dammit!"

"What a perfect timing!" Usami said, voice laced with sarcasm. "What do you want?" Hiroki slumped onto the sofa seat next to Usami and looked directly into his eyes, seeing his reflection in a lavender colour.

"Akihiko, do you remember when we had our night stand?"

Usami's eyes widened at the question that felt like a slap on his face. He blinked for a few moments before starting to laugh. "Hiroki, what are you talking about? It never happened, did it? I remember we were interrupted by some huge guy calling you 'Hiro-san'…"

Usami trailed off and slapped himself mentally. The same guy lying in the hospital…

Usami sighed and placed a hand on Hiroki's head and ruffled his hair. "Something wrong?"

Hiroki shook his head. "It's nothing…" Usami raised an eyebrow when he saw a small smile grace Hiroki's lips

_Your hand, it's really different._

-TBC-

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Junjou Romantica.

_**A/N: **_Alright! I finally got this up!__I am sorry for going on such a long hiatus and for the crap I posted before. I have re-written chapter six, and it was supposed to turn out like this… I apologize for the disappointment if you expected chapter seven soon… The updates will be really irregular, since my very important exams are coming. And thanks and kudos to those who read my fanfiction this whole time! –bows-

I am still struggling with chapter seven, so bear with me, please! Review too. :]


	7. For Him

_**A/N: **_Just a reminder, Nowaki of the past is called 'Kusama', while Nowaki that was in the accident is called 'Nowaki'. Only Hiroki calls them otherwise.

Now that we have all that cleared up, let's begin…

_**Chapter seven of …Even Across Time:**_

"So," Usami let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding from the beginning. "You mean to tell me that things have been changing? That the past has been altered?"

Hiroki nodded lightly, leaning back into the sofa. "It's just a hypothesis though. But the change is real. I can feel it. I _can't _have two memories for the same time!"

Usami glanced over his shoulder to see Misaki in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

Hiroki scowled at the author. "Pay attention when someone is speaking to you!"

"But if what you're saying is true, then why is it that only _you _have two different memories? Because from what I remember, things always have been… this way."

Usami spoke without looking at Hiroki, already uninterested in the topic. He was simply trying to brush Hiroki off, hoping to make him leave. He wasn't trying to be mean or anything like that. It's just that Hiroki disrupted-

And here said man was, imagining himself tearing away at Usami's limbs. He couldn't even count the number of times he _thought _of doing something like that.

With a vein throbbing on his temple, Hiroki simply replied, "Which is exactly why I need to speak about it with you."

Usami pulled Suzuki-san closer to himself, fingers playing with the ribbon around the bear's neck.

Hiroki rolled his eyes. The author wasn't going to listen to him, it seems.

He huffed, and headed for the door.

Usami cocked an eyebrow.

"You're going off?"

"Yeah. Next time, Bakahiko!" Hiroki mumbled his breath without looking back, slamming the door behind him.

Usami just threw a puzzled look to the door and with a mumble along the line of 'he's got it bad', he sauntered into the kitchen where his 'dinner' was waiting.

His tongue darted out, wetting the dry lips as he grinned with no decent intents.

Let's continue, shall we?

Hiroki huffed vehemently. What the hell? Why did Bakahiko listen when what he was going to say was not important and not when he was serious?

He was about to scream in frustration when his cell phone went off.

Hiroki flipped it open and scowled.

"What?" He said rudely, "I'm in a bad mood so whoever you are, make this quick!"

A few really dramatic, fake sniffles came from the other end of the line.

"… Shoot." Hiroki tried to smooth the frowns on his temple. It was really hard, especially when you know Miyagi is the one on the line.

"_Lighten up, will you? I'm just trying to let you see the extent of my concerns." _

The man gave an exasperated sigh. "Give it up already… What do you want?"

"_Nothing much... Just wanted to see if you were al- WAH! Shinobu-chin, what the hell are you do-_"

Hiroki only continued listening to the half one-sided conversation that didn't make any sense.

The beeping sound from the receiver signaled the end of the call.

He rolled his eyes, trying to keep the profanities that were lined up by his lips in check.

Hiroki took a quick glance at his watch.

Six o'clock huh…

The brunette made mental decisions while strolling along the bustling street.

He should really go home for a quick shower before visiting the hospital.

**...**

"Shinobu-chin, what the hell was that for?" Miyagi glowered at his lover. His patience to Shinobu's interference had a limit. Pray that he won't be accused of having an affair with Hiroki because they talked over the phone.

For something as important as being concerned about his friend, Miyagi had every right to be angry.

"If you're really concerned about him, you should be talking to him face to face and not over the phone. Some friend you are." Shinobu tossed Miyagi's phone back to him.

"Hah? You're the one that was always reproaching me hanging out with Hiroki alone!" Miyagi tried to rub the furrows on his forehead away, unaware that he was imitating Hiroki. "You never listened when I tried to explain to you that we were joking around, and that we are friends!"

"Of course I know that you guys are friends!"

Miyagi stared at Shinobu disbelievingly. "Then why did you always-"

"I just loved to see your reaction."

"Don't say that with a straight face!"

**...**

Hiroki stopped at the traffic light waiting for the green man to light. Tapping his foot impatiently, Hiroki scowled at his watch.

Was it just him, or had he been getting really riled up about everything lately?

When the green man finally lit up, Hiroki took big strides across the road trying to keep the salt water that stung his eyes from falling.

It was a chore, though.

Flashes of blood, monster trucks and screams were enough for one man like him-a man who hid in a chipped armor-to handle.

But, a dying Nowaki really did it. It completely shattered his armor. Now he was battered beyond recognition.

Hiroki swiped his eyes with the back of his palm hastily.

He sniffled, but that was it. He wasn't going to cry in public-he wasn't in that state of despair. Yet.

It won't be long until then, Hiroki thought wryly. If Nowaki doesn't wake up soon, then…

Sticking the key into the door roughly, the man stepped into the apartment.

"I'm home-"

Aah, he forgot that Nowaki was not home… He should really get used to this.

With a wry smile, Hiroki tossed his briefcase onto the sofa and trudged into the bathroom.

After a warm shower, Hiroki's mood improved-even if it did not make much of a difference.

He was drying his brown tousled hair with a towel when a book that was never on the table caught his attention.

He'd been so caught up by the happenings that he did not notice the neat, black book that was lying on the table.

Hiroki went over and picked the book up.

Flipping through the pages gently, the brunette felt his heart bleed.

"_Hiro-san, I'm pretty sure that you remember this day as well as I do. Although we'd been celebrating this day every year, but I can't help but do a little something this year. I can't wait to see your face when you receive this! Just to let you know-even if I know you do-I love you so much. You know, a certain promise of one more year of being with me is much better than a vague promise of loving me forever. _

_Hiro-san, I love you. For one more year, I will continue to do so._

_Love, _

_Nowaki." _

Hiroki choked back his tears. This was so Nowaki-like.

Hiroki continued to skim through the pages of the book, reading whatever he could with his vision that was blurred by tears.

The first time they kissed, the first time they made love, and the first time they had their date.

What the hell was up with Nowaki's memory? If he could remember the exact dates for things like these, then why didn't he become a historian instead?

Oh, look what he found. Has anyone ever wondered what happened to the flowers Hiroki gave to Nowaki when he passed his entrance exam?

Plucking the pressed flower from the page carefully, Hiroki managed a small smile.

It already withered and the bright redness of the flower had dulled into a dark red, but the flower was carefully taken care of.

He placed the flower back into the book and clutched it to his chest.

Hiroki leaned against the wall for support, only to slide onto the ground.

His warm tears cascaded down the pale cheeks as uncontrollable sobs escaped his lips.

Burying his head in between his knees, Hiroki sat on the floor and let the tears flow. The misery he went through had to have an outlet.

The sobs transformed into cries of anguish that echoed throughout the cold, empty house.

Hiroki knew deep in his heart that he'd never love someone else like how he loves Nowaki now. What would he ever do if Nowaki left him for good?

For one, he knew that life for him would never be the same again.

_**TBC…**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

**A/N: **YES! Finally, I updated.. Sorry for the really long wait, but I finally finished this chapter. Tell me what you think of this chapter (Yes, I know that I'm no good with sad scenes and fail at humor..)! My grueling exams are finally over! This still doesn't make much sense, and still as cheesy as ever.

I'll also need to credit the message Nowaki left. "A certain promise of one more year of being with me is better than a vague promise of loving me forever" is adapted from the BL manga, 'Nee, Sensei?'

Till next time!

P.S.: Thanks to Poppysmagick telling me about 'In this Life'. I really appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight of …Even Across Time:**_

"Hiro-san, can I borrow this book?" Kusama held out a small, brown book.

Hiroki stole a glance from behind the newspaper before muttering softly, "Go ahead. I have another two copies of the same book."

'The Philosophy'.

Kusama wondered what kind of book this was. To have made Hiro-san buy three of it… Must be a really amazing read.

Despite having said that, Kusama was not going to read the book.

The raven-haired man was all set for work-whatever it was, Kusama was definitely involving the book-when a soft ring came from his cell phone.

Kusama reached into his back pocket, wondering who it could be. He didn't exactly go around giving out his number, you know.

Pressing a few buttons, Kusama read the text message.

"_A word of advice: don't use 'The Philosophy'. Hiro-san will maim you if he can't find the third copy because you refuse to let him know you're using it to make pressed flowers. :]_

_Nowaki"_

Kusama flinched at the warning. Maim him, huh?

"What should I be using then..?" Kusama mumbled as he pressed the 'send' button.

He tucked the book back into the shelf together with the other two copies.

It was a while before Kusama received a reply.

"_Try the note book on top of the shelf. You know, I realized that I have a very good memory. X]"_

Chuckling at his phone, Kusama reached for said note book on top of the shelf, earning a suspicious glare from Hiroki.

There really is a notebook up there, Kusama thought, amused.

Kusama smiled at Hiroki as if nothing happened before typing his message.

The older man buried himself in the newspaper with a flushed face.

"_You'll see. In the future, that is. Aah, the owner wants his cell phone back. Tell Hiro-san I said hi."_

Kusama grinned at Hiroki. The brunette blinked at him, backing away into the corner of the house.

Can you really blame him when he felt that something was not right with Kusama's devilish smirk?

"I said hi." Kusama moved forward, breathing into Hiroki's ear.

The brunette shivered in anticipation as a tinge of desire sparked along his spine. And he didn't like it.

Well, not that he didn't like the feeling. He just hated the fact that Kusama was able to make him _want_. To want to kiss those full lips, to feel the warmth of his chest against his own, and to have those warm arms wrapped around his form.

'Nowaki' means typhoon. Dizzied by it, dazed by it…

_Before I__ knew it, I willingly let him lead me right into the vortex._

…

"Hiroki, open up! It's Miyagi!" The man rapped his knuckles against the door. "And… Shinobu..." he added reluctantly, stealing a glance at the boy behind him.

Why oh why did Shinobu have to tag along?

"_It's my idea, so of course I'm coming too!"_

…or so he said.

Miyagi sighed. Now wasn't really the time to argue with Shinobu. Miyagi frowned at the silence.

"Hiroki," Miyagi said slowly, cautiously as he laid a hand on the knob. "I'm barging in if you don't open up!"

Three, two, one!

Miyagi turned the knob and opened the door with a slight push (so much for barging in)… only to find it unlocked.

"Hiroki?" Miyagi stepped into the threshold, half-expecting to be thrashed by that demon of a professor. He got all the more worried when no fists or flying books greeted him.

Shinobu followed Miyagi, quietly observing the neat apartment where books were stacked neatly in one corner and well, things were where they were supposed to be.

It was not quite what the boy had in mind though. If someone's lover was in an accident, you'd think he would not give a hoot about everything else; naturally the house would be in a dramatic mess and said person involved would become a drunkard, wasting away on the sofa.

Or so he thought. He just did not know that Hiroki was not exactly staying in his home as much as he should.

Interesting, Shinobu thought with mild admiration as he stood in the living room. At least he wasn't some weakling who would think it's the end of the world when his lover was hospitalized.

Miyagi heaved a sigh of relieve when there was no sight of a corpse sprawled across the kitchen. No, wait. What if his body was lying in his room? Before Miyagi's worst imagination could take shape, Shinobu's voice shattered it to smithereens.

"Miyagi, I found him! In the living room!"

The older man did not even wait for Shinobu to finish his sentence and he was right beside him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out!" The brunette yelled with a hoarse, weary voice as he wiped his wet eyes with the back of his hand hastily.

The tears wouldn't stop.

Hiroki averted both of their gazes as he sniffled, clutching the book closer to his chest.

Miyagi slumped onto the floor beside Hiroki, sighing.

Was it just him, or did he sigh a lot lately?

"Here," Miyagi pushed Hiroki's head towards himself, letting him rest on his shoulder as he grinned. "I'm feeling kind today so I'm letting you borrow my shoulder. Go ahead and cry all you want."

"W-What? I'm not crying! I-I just-!" Hiroki was cut off by a silent cry that escaped his lips as he broke down into sobs.

It was not at all like Hiroki to actually cry in front of anybody like that. He couldn't believe it either… at first. But with his pillar of support and motivation and comfort-together with a whole list of others-lost, he needed an outlet for all the despair bottled inside.

Miyagi just happened to be here when he needed one the most. Just when he needed to break down and someone to hold onto so he wouldn't slip and fall… and never get up.

He just happened to be an irreplaceable friend.

With knees drawn to his chest, Shinobu sat in front of Hiroki. "You," he began, "are actually quite strong. It takes a lot more courage to cry it all out than bottle it up."

"Even if your armor is full of chinks," Miyagi added with a faint smile as Hiroki stopped his hand that was going to rub his tear-stained face.

_Even if… I__ refuse to face the fact that Nowaki might be dying on me?_

_**TBC...**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

A.N.: I know; I'm a jerk. I had this chapter stored away – it was finished almost immediately after I posted chapter seven. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to post this up, since I really don't know if I have the ability to continue this fic… It might go on a permanent hiatus after this chapter, just so you know.

And against my better judgment, I am going ahead with posting this chapter.


End file.
